


Home Again

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: Arya Stark catches the first glimpse of home in a long while





	Home Again

She had been away too long.  _I was scared I might forget what Home looked like._

Little chance of that now.

Arya had made friends in the land across the Narrow Sea, even though that wasn’t why she was there. 

Home was as beautiful as it had always been.

Arya adjusted her long braid, coiling it around itself to keep it out of her way.

She was not the same little girl she once was. Everyone who knew her as a girl said they couldn’t be more shocked at the difference the time made. Once a scared raggedy little thing with hair birds made nests out of, Arya had grown into a fair young woman.

A fair young woman saw her home come into view for the first time in a very long time, drawing a smile to her lips. A real smile, not a sarcastic one like she usually wore.

As the ship sailed through the legs of The Titan Arya grinned and looked up the Titan’s skirt. Once, she had been disappointed with the sight of nothing but murder holes, now she laughed at the sight.  _Who would suspect our Titan is a eunuch?_ She thought.

As the ship pulled into harbour, Arya picked up Needle, her only possession from before she lived in Braavos, even then, someone must have known where she belonged, as it was Braavosi in style.

Arya couldn’t remember who had given it to her…but she remembered a happy smile, and she knew she missed them after so many years.

Arya shrugged it off.  _Maybe it’s just because it belonged to the girl with the wolf._

**Author's Note:**

> Arya has forgotten everything because it's been ten years and she hasn't been back. I think Arya is an assassin, but probably not a faceless man


End file.
